


Inauspicious

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Series: Reviled Hearts [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/F, POV First Person, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8623702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark





	

~ Inauspicious ~

I don't usually come down to the Great Hall for meals. Sitting at the staff table and attempting to make conversation with my "peers" is not something I enjoy. The other teachers don't take me seriously. (Well, other than Dumbledore, of course. One positive presence amidst a sea of hostility is not enough reason to leave my tower, though.)

Today, however, is different. I feel a new energy, bright and radiant, one that draws me in...

There is a new face at the staff table - a substitute teacher for the Care of Magical Creatures classes. Unlike the rest of my colleagues, she seems pleased to speak with me.

"Will you read my future?" she asks, in all seriousness.

I happily comply, always eager to practice my art. When her fortune becomes clear, however, I can't bring myself to speak it aloud.

I was hoping for a happy outcome, for once, but all omens point to death.

~ end ~


End file.
